At present, the detection apparatus for detecting the presence or absence of analyte in sample is widely used in hospitals or homes, and such apparatus for rapid diagnosis includes one or more test strips, such as early pregnancy detection, drug abuse detection. The apparatus is very convenient, and the detection result can be obtained on the test strip after one minute or no more than ten minutes.
In such detection apparatus, the test strip is generally located on a certain detection card. The detection card can be a strip shape mould or a plug board, and generally, it is formed by card slots or channels, and a card slot or channel can contain one test strip. In this way, the detection card with test strips can be used alone or together with the container. When such detection card is used to contain the test strip, the test strip can be used directly to detect the presence or absence of the interested substance in the sample, which can be liquid sample such as urine. When inserting the detection card with test strips into the sample, or allowing the liquid sample to flow into the container with a detection card, the liquid flows into the detection card disorderly, and often floods into the card slot, the channel or the chamber containing the test strip within a short time, thus, a phenomenon generally called “flooding” is caused, and the normal work and reaction of the test strip is influenced.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the traditional detection card carrying test strips, to avoid flooding and improve the accuracy and effectiveness of the test strip.